Digital certificates, issued by a trusted certificate authority, are often used to enable the exchange of data securely over a communications network. For instance, a digital certificate may include a customer's public cryptographic key, which can be used for decryption of data provided by the customer and encrypted using the customer's private cryptographic key. The digital certificate may be signed by a certificate authority that the customer and the recipient of the digital certificate trust. However, it may be difficult for customers to track usage of digital certificates provided to their clients and issued by a trusted certificate authority.